IT" started with...
by Kindoku
Summary: Spin off from my friend story. "the lost sayins" by Kari.
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta, Darien and Joya all hovered below Mariam's bedroom window, the three trying to figure out a way to explain what was going on and who   
they were.  
"'Yeah, ya see, I'm your kid for a future where you end up marrying that guy you see on your television screen' is not going to work," Joya  
concluded.  
"Then come up with something that will. Geez, what's the point in even stating what WON'T work when what we're trying to figure out is what  
WILL wor--"  
"Vegeta calm down and stop yelling, someone might here," Darien broke in. No sooner had he said that then the sound of giggling, teenage  
girls flowed through the room and out the window.  
"I can't tell which is my mom," Darian complained, "the voices are too different."  
"Okay, how are we gonna do this?" a girl's voise came out from the darkness  
"I don't know. We can all fit on the bed right?" another voice answered  
"I guess." again said another  
"We'll have to squeeze slash snuggle together." giggles the last of the 4 girls in the room.  
All three kids exchanged confused looks.  
"I hear four different voices. There's someone there that isn't one of our moms," Vegeta realized.  
"What's that?" the same girls from before were talking.  
"My ass, moron. Get off me." one girl screamed.  
"I meant this." someone asked.  
"THAT'S MY BOOB! Perve." the same girl from before screamed again.  
"Who has their leg wrapped around my waist?" Another girl whispered  
"Oh that's me, sorry." A girl laughted  
"Alayna, is my face in your chest?" One of the girls asked  
"I think it is." Alayna replied.  
"Casey you're foot's where it should not be." a girl said.  
"Really, and where would that be?" Casey asked  
"Well, move you're foot UP anymore and I can't have children." Screamed a girl.  
"SORRY! Didn't mean to do that Siobhan." Casey said to Siobhan  
"What the fuck are they doing?" Vegeta wondered.  
"Mariam, you're laying on my foot. Why are you sleeping on the foot of the bed?"  
"I thought it'd give you guys more room." Mariam replied  
"Get up here." Siobhan growled.  
"Mariam, watch you hands!" Casey screatched  
"What'd I do?" Mariam asked blinking  
"Molested me!" Casey screamed again  
"Mariam?"   
"What Alayna?"  
"POOP!"  
"Yes Alayna, poop."  
"Poop!"  
"ALAYNA," everyone screamed in unison.  
"Sorry...can I get a muffin?" Alayna asked.  
"No."  
"But I'm hungry, you people are tiring me out. I mean, Casey's got her head shove in my boobs, someone has something on my ASS and  
what's on my foot?"  
"Okay, everyone. Shut up now or I'll start telling you the list of reasons why I wanna screw Vegeta." Casey said.  
Everyone screamed "NO!"  
Now they look ready to vomit any second. All three where related somehow to the aforementioned person.  
"That's it I'm getting a muffin. Casey is drooling on my chest."  
"Okay, don't be gone long," someone said in a I-love-you-and-want-you-bad-when-you-get-back voice.  
"Not in the bed with all of us Casey!"  
"Oh come on Siobhan, you know you want it too."  
"Casey, what are you doing to my arms."  
Everyone starting laughing.  
"No I wanna rape MARIAM!"  
"What," some movement could be heard.  
"Don't run from my love Mariam!"  
"Casey stop trying to rape Mariam."  
"See Siobhan, told ya you were jealous."   
"Of what? Being forced to do sexual deviant things by a perve like you?"  
"Who's being force to do sexually deviant thing?"  
"Ah, Alayna, have you come to join in the orgy?"  
"No, I'll watch though."  
"Weren't you getting a muffin?"  
"Oh yeah."  
The door opened and closed.  
"I don't wanna sleep in the same bed as you people."  
"I think that's my mom," Joya guessed.  
"The only person allowed to rape me or be raped by me is Goten and that's final."  
"That's better be my mom," Darien said in shock.  
"What do you see in Goten, Vegeta is ten times hotter then that 1/2 breed could ever be."  
"And now we know which is my mom."  
"Yeah, right. Get a grip Casey, Goten's not some world-domination bent psycho."  
"What, when Vegeta's good, he's good; when he's bad, he's even better."  
The other two sigh.  
"Hey at least I didn't have a mock wedding with a purple teddy bear dressed up like Trunks."  
"You preformed the ceremony," Mariam shot back.  
"So?"  
"Casey, let's not forget you write stories where Goku and Vegeta screw each other up the ass," Siobhan reminded.  
"So? They're meant to be together, I swear," Casey defended.  
"I know, but do you have to write about it?"  
The door opened again.  
"I see you remembered the muffin," Mariam observed.  
"It's too hot in here," was Alayna's greeting as she went to the window and released a blood-curling scream.  
"What's wrong?"  
"THERE ARE PEOPLE OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW, FLOOOOOATINNNNNNNG."  
"WHAT ARE YOU THROWING AT THEM?"   
"TAMPONS, THEY WERE HE FIRST THING I COULD FIND!"  
"Stop throwing things at us, we're here to ask for your help," Darien tried to say.  
"YEAH RIGHT SCUMBAG!" Alayna screeched, continuing her assault of feminine products.  
Vegeta caught one, looked at it and threw it at his attacker.  
Alayna blinked hard. "I got hit by a tampon. Casey, remember me as I was, not how I died." She dramatically fell to the floor, muffin still in hand.  
The trio climbed into the window, taking care not to step on the floor-ridden Alayna.  
"Mo- ah Casey, do you know who we are?"  
"Don't kill me," Casey begged.  
"I'm not here to kill you, we need your help," Darien restated.  
"Help you how?" Siobhan inquired.  
"Die!" Alayna screamed like a battle cry as she lunged on Vegeta's back. It didn't have much effect so she just kinda stayed there in shock. "Okay, didn't work. Well, at least I can say I tried to save you people. Hey, you're hot."  
Everyone started laughing.  
"What's so funny, I have your friend here latched onto my back, and HEY get your hand off my ass."  
"Can I keep you?" Alayna asked.  
"NO! I don't even know who you are or why your with my mother," Vegeta stopped, dead silence falling over the room.  
"Mother?"  
"I'm off to get the tampons back," Alayna announced in a sing-song with pride and joy, leaping girlishly out of the room.  
"Vegeta, you weren't supposed to say that yet," Darien scolded.  
Under the window you could hear Alayna singing to herself happily as she picked up the tampons.  
Vegeta, Darien and Joya all looked at the window before Casey but it was Vegeta who talked. "Umm..is she all ways like that?"  
"No." Casey answered. "You insulted her I guess"  
"Insulted her?!" Vegeta bellowed.  
"Yep. You said 'No' to her so that's why she went to get the tampons. It's as simple as that."  
The singing stopped as she walked back inside the house and walked up stairs stopping right in from of Vegeta and blinked.  
"Yes?" Vegeta asked.  
Without saying a thing she threw the tampons in his face walking over and sat down on the bed with Casey, Mariam Siobhan and started up a conversation about cows.  
"Yep. The cows are the real reason that I wanted to get a job at that ice cream place."  
Casey nodded looking over at Darien, Vegeta and Joya before looking back to Alayna. "Could we maybe talk about this latter? Since..they called us their mothers and all and I just want to know why. But, we can talk about the cows at a later time and or date."  
Shrugging, Alayna got under the blankets singing to herself.  
"So, you think that I, a 14 year old, am your mother? You look older than me."  
"I'm your son from the future actually. The way it was supposed to happen was at 16, you where supposed to be taken with Siobhan and Mariam to another demension where the show you know as DBZ was all real, and the people there needed your help. To make a long story short you guys help save the day, settle down and have kids, us. But this bad guy wanted to get rid of you guys, which he can't do because Guardians are immortle for 1000 years. So he's decided to go back in time and kill you then. So we had to come and either A, protect you or 2, teach you how to fight. Now what we need to do for your own safety is take you bck to our demension,   
considering he'll be looking for you here."  
"Will there be Goten," Siobhan asked with an almost hungrey look in her eyes.  
"Yeah, actually, you're my mom and Goten's my dad," Darian informed her.  
"SWEET!"  
"Are you my daughter?" Mariam asked.  
"Ah ha, and Trunks is my daddy."  
Mariam blinked once, then fainted into the arms of her daugher.  
"We have to bring Alayna and Kyle," Casey ordered.  
"Why?" everyone asked.  
"Cause...I said so now fly to Kyle's house."  
"Okay then well wake her --"  
"Die!" Alayna attempted to attack Vegeta agian. Failed.  
"Okay, I'm not flying with her," Vegeta said as he attempted to pry Alayna off him.  
"Yes you are," Alayna answered.  
"Dad! Grab mom and let's get out of here," Vegeta yelled down as he jumped out the window, Alayna still violently clung to his body.  
"Dad? Who are you talk-- AH!" Casey screamed as someone's hand came up and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the window. Two other hands garbed Mariam and Siobhan, but Casey fainted when she realized just who had grabbed her.  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...   
  
The girls insisted upon packing before their departure. Casey slipped in and out of consciousness. Kyle agreed to come after threat of rapeage (hey it worked) and packed her bag. Next was Casey's house. She stealthily entered to code to get into the garage, crept down the stairs and packed her clothes, bringing along a few action figures, tapes, CDs and a notebook she clung to like it was her child.  
Alayna's house after that, which ended up in disaster. Alayna tried to bring her every possession and some of other people's.   
"Can I bring my CD player?"  
"No," Casey answered.  
"My bed?"  
"N-o-."  
"The kitchen sink?"  
"Nope."  
"My dog?"  
"Okay."  
"My pictures?"  
"Fine."  
"One red colored pencil?"  
"I'm not gonna stop you."  
"Okay, can I bring my brother's shirt?"  
"What are you gonna need that for? Do have some intention of cloning him?"  
"No, I just like his shirt and it's not like he can go get me and make me give it back. Plus, it acts a revenge for making out with his girlfriend in my room...actually, I don't want my bed."  
Casey slapped her forehand.  
"Can I bring underwear."  
"Bring many."  
"Can I bring my swan lamp."  
"No."  
"Can we go to the store?"  
"For what?"  
She looked at Vegeta (Casey's son had to escort her in to prevent against faintage) and winked. "I'm gonna need breath mints. And I need new paper, tampon some socks."  
"We'll get them when we get there, just bring things you can't buy all over again there," Casey sighed.  
"Can I send an e-mail to everyone explaining where I am, or that I'm dead or something," Alayna asked.  
"Kyle, Mariam and I left note, just make it quick, I'm gonna go raid you fridge," Casey said excusing herself and leaving.  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
2 hours and 45 minutes later  
  
"How are we going to get there anyway?" Kyle asked as they all sat in the clearing. It was late at night and Alayna was leading the group in a sing-along of "I Know a Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves" while Vegeta got the pleasure of having it sung in his ear off key. His father was flying next to him with his now conscious teenage wife singing along, in key, Siobhan singing it like it was and opera and Mariam cracking up laughing.   
"I KNOW A WAY TO DROP YOU IF YOU SING ON MORE LINE OF THAT SONG!" father and son threatened.  
Alayna and Casey looked at each other and smiled.  
"This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what is ws, and they'll comtinue singing it forever just because this is the song the doesn't end..." they all sang. Kyle and Mariam too.  
After singing thought the song at least 26.87 times, the group finally landed.  
"Kakarott, we're ready."  
Goku stepped out from behind the shadows.  
"You smell!," Alayna complained randomly.  
Goku began to sniff at his clothes. "I do?"  
"Don't listen her Goku," Vegeta suggested. That's one way to tell father and son apart. Vegeta the teenager never used Saiyan names, found them very impersonal.   
"What's poking into my back?" Casey asked.  
Alayna reached into her pocket. "It's the body of your decapitated Vegeta doll."  
"Where is the head?"  
"You put it in your bra remember?"  
Casey looked down, reach into her shirt and pulled out the matching head to the action figure. "Oh yeah," she remembered, then threw the head back into her brazier.  
"O-tearai wa dochira desu ka?" Alayna asked.   
"What did she say?" Goku asked Kyle  
"She asked where the bathroom was," Kyle explained.  
Casey lead Alayna two steps away behind a tree. They had landed in the middle of the forest. "Hai dozo."  
"Here you are," Kyle translated before Goku could ask.  
"Ie! Kore wa nan desu ka?"  
"No! What is this?" Kyle again translated.  
"It's a tree Alayna," Casey explained as if Alayna were 4. Alayna growled in responses.  
"Well, you all ready to go?" Goku asked.  
Siobhan began to snicker, then was joined by Casey after she got why she was snickering. It had always been an inside joke that only Siobhan, Chichi and Videl were allowed to GO.  
"What's so funny?" Goten asked, cause the two to snicker more.  
"Well, we gotta get going," Trunks stated (more snickering), "So take us home Goku." Now Siobhan and Casey we're full out laughing so much it hurt.   
"You two are sick," Kyle insulted. Mariam took some of each of their hair and pulled, causing the laughter to cease.  
"Okay, I've peed, we may leave now. not GO, leave," Alayna announced to whoever was in a 100 foot radius.  
"Let's leave then," Goku said as everyone joined hands and where teleported away from the wooded area.  
  
TBC 


	2. The new world...

CHAPTER TWO.   
  
In a small flash of silver blue light the group appeared in a small field where Goku was waiting for them.   
"Hey. Is that…." Kyle began taking a step forward, away from the group, before tripping over Casey's misplaced foot with a "yelp" almost falling onto her face, but Darian caught her a moment before she hit the hard, rock covered ground. "Thanks;" Kyle mumbled blushing before Darien let her go, trying not to make eye contact with Alayna who was laughing her ass off, not because she fell but the look on her face when Darien touched her was PRICLESS.  
Vegeta glancing at Alayna, before walking over slapping her gently on the back thinking to get her to stop laughing but all that did was send her flying into the shocked Goku.  
Alayna not being hurt at all just blinked at Goku before smiling. "Hi!"   
Her reaction semi surprising Goku, made him just look at her before blurting out; "Who are you?"  
"I'm me!" Alayna said happily, watching Goku put his hand behind his neck looking over to Vegeta and the group trying to get some answers.  
"Um….I know that three people were supposed to come. Mariam, Casey and Sibhon. And…I see 5." blinking getting even more confused, but as luck would have it Veggie (Vegeta. The teen one) walked oven picking her back up off of the confused Goku's lap. "This, is Alayna. She came with the three you know about. The other one is Kyle, she came also. I don't know why but my mother would not come unless they came.   
Veggie, thinking that helped Goku, turned around dragging Alayna back with her placing her next to Casey. "Stay" He told her treating her more like some pet than a human girl.   
"Did he…" Alayna started looking at the back of Veggie's head with wide shocked eyes.  
"Calm down Alayna. I don't think he was TRYING to b rude.." Casey started, Alayna cutting in.  
"Yeah! But he was!" She half yelled and started walking over to talk to Veggie but Casey, Mariam and Sibhon stopped her.  
"Let me…!" again Casey cut into Alayna's sentence, by covering her moth with her hand. "Now Alayna, do you honestly think that you can beat HIM?" she asked the blood raged girl, trying to make her see some reason. "Don't worry…you will get back at him someday. Just wait."  
Alayna sighed, with a nod. "Are we going now?" she asked looking over at Goku, and with a nod they disappeared into the night sky.  
  
  
…  
  
Sitting down at the table, Casey and Chi chi, seemed to be getting along well, chatting Mariam was chatting like lost friends. Mariam was chatting with Trunks, well mostly just staring at him and Serori was trying not to laugh, the same went for Sibhon and Kabotcha with Goten. Veggie was watching Alayna but Alayna was not looking at him at all, she was watching Vegeta, tapping his finger on the table. "Why are you doing that?" she asked him frowning a bit not worried about his finger but the table since it looked like he was trying to make a hole.  
A few minuets passed and still no answerer from Vegeta. With a sigh Alayna slammed her hand down over his and waited for him to look up at her. He did and boy did he look mad, but Alayna just gulped not moving back though. "I asked you…WHY are you tapping YOUR finger on THIS table, Vegeta. It would be PROPER for you to answer me." she said trying to keep any fear out of her voice knowing this man could kill her in less than a second before anyone could do a think, but that tapping noise was driving her mad.  
Again a few minuets passed before he…SMILLED?! Confusing the hell out of Alayna who gulped again. "I was tapping my finger on this table…" He began. "Because I am. Do you have a problem with that, girl?" He asked with a laugh.  
"Girl?" she asked blinking looking around noticing everyone was watching them, before looking back to Vegeta. "Did you just call me…girl?"  
Vegeta did not answer back just gave her a small nod but the glint in his eyes said a lot. It was saying that he knew and so did she that he could kill her in a instant.   
Kari, not wanting there to be a fight put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder forcing him to have to look up at her. "hum?" He asked with a grunt.   
"I was thinking…" she started tapping her fingers slowly, "That it would be a good idea if we all went and got some lunch. Down at the mall." With the idea put out everyone nodded and got up walking to the door. The two people that did not leave right away was Vegeta and Alayna but she pushed by him walking out in front of him.   
  
…  
  
"Ok!" Trunks said, as the waiter sat them down. "I bet 5 zeni to the person that can eat the most plates of food" And with that the contest began.   
  
…  
Around five hours later, the contest was over. Although Trunks was the one that started this he was the one that ate the least.  
Trunks- 9   
Goten- 10   
Gohan- 11   
Darien- 13   
Joya- 14   
Sibhon- 16   
Mariam- 19   
Veggie- 20.5   
Casey- 23   
Vegeta- 25   
Kari- 26.5   
Kabotcha- 27   
Serori- 28  
Goku- 30  
Alayna 31.5  
  
So Alayna won, but no one said a word just looking at her blinking. Alayna then stood up walking almost running to the pet shop and started looking at the puppies, putting her hand on the glass thinking.   
At the same time no one still at the table made a sound, just watching the store still in semi shock. No one could understand how Alayna, a teenager girl could eat more than GOKU!  
"How on…" Gohan started to say.  
"Don't know." Kari and Casey said at the same time; "I don't remember he being able to eat that much." Kari said pushing some hair out of her face.  
"Yeah." Kabotcha also agreed. "maybe it is just me or was she NOT on a diet the same time I saw her?" blinking a bit confused even more.  
"Why would she be on a diet?" That question came from Veggie looking at them like they just said something stupid. "I don't think she needs to…" blinked since now THEY were looking at him like he said something stupid. "Forget it."  
"well…;I think your right Kabotcha" Mariam said   
" I still don't see how she could eat more than my dad!" Gohan yelled. "Well" Trunks said slowly; "Maybe she really needed the money?"  
"for what?!" Veggie yelled, getting a shrug out of Trunks.  
"Maybe she wanted to…buy something?" Casey suggested  
"Like what?" Veggie asked getting tense.  
"No idea really. She could have just been…really hungry?" Kyle said looking around the table.  
Gohan shook his head; "She ate thirty-one plates! That is NOT normal, for a girl her age and size!  
Alayna had been listening at the door of the pet shop looking down at the floor thinking.  
"It's just not normal!" Gohan said again.  
"Oh Gohan, calm down, please" Goku said slowly; "The whole mall can hear you. And I do not think you want to let Alayna hear you. I don't see how she could NOT have herd you screaming like you were!"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Hey guys!" Alayna said putting on her bright smile sitting back down at the table; "did I miss anything?" she asked looking at Gohan in particular.  
"Nothing really"; Veggie said getting her attention. "We will give you the money later."  
"No it's ok. I don't want it." Alayna said standing up from the table; "I really don't feel that good…I will just go home now. So I will see you all later!" She said brightly walking away from the group.   
Veggie growled low in his throat hitting Gohan on the back of his head. "See what you and your big mouth did!"  
"I did not mean anything by it…Really!" Gohan defended.  
"It does not matter WHAT you meant Gohan, what is done is done and this time it's your fault." Veggie was just about to get up to follow her but Kari, putting her hand over his stopped him, shaking her head telling him to give her some time by herself.   
  
…  
  
Vegeta, Veggie, Bulma, Chi chi, Gohan, Trunks, Kari, Casey, Sibhon, Serori, Kabotcha, Kyle, Mariam and Goten were now leaving the mall, Gohan watching the floor thinking that he really did hurt Alayna this time. Getting everyone into 3 cars they started home, and when they did Casey was going to get another surprise…   
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO! What will happen next? What is Casey's surprise. You will see in the next chapter. ^.^*  
Lots of love. Kindoku! 


	3. He wha...?

Author notes: Hey! This is chapter three on the story. Thanks for anyone that had been reading my stories. Sorry about the last two chapters being so small. Well. Lets see if I can do better this time!  
Lots of love.  
Kindoku!  
  
  
  
  
  
When we left the group Casey was just about the get the surprise of her life....  
  
  
"Hey!" , "Hey!" Yelled her TWIN daughters, Terin and Theresa who had been gone training  
for the last two days. Casey, blinking at the two girls looked over at Kari who nodded to her  
telling her that they also were her children from the future.   
"Holy..." Casey started  
"Just how many kids DO you have Casey!?" Marian screamed looking at the blushing teen.  
"I am not...really sure Mariam.." She mumbled, not noticing that Terin and Theresa had walked   
over hugging Kari, and then looking over to Casey.   
"Hey mom..." Terin started.  
"She looks like you!" Theresa finished, and they both looked up to their mothers with equally confused   
looks on their faces.   
"Yes she does. I will explain everything in du time girls. But right now I want to know why you thought it was 'OK' to just run of to train with not even a note?" Kari asked tapping her foot on the ground, trying not to laugh at Casey's shocked face.  
"well...Vegeta does it all the time!" Terin defended.   
"Yes I know. But he tells someone." Kari answered.  
"Oh..." they both said, and then "well tell us who she is" they both said happily trying to get their mother to   
forget what they did.  
And with a nod Kari started to explain who she was and what was going on to the twins, taking a hour or two   
will all the questions. They took the news VERY well.  
"...and so Casey, Mariam, Siobhan and Kyle will be going to your grade and Alayna...well she will be with Vegeta since she is older than the other girls."  
"But mom...!" Vegeta started.  
"NO buts! She and you are in the same grade so she has to be in your grade. You will just have to make the best of it, and do not give her any problems. Do you understand me, young man?" Kari explained.   
"Yes..."  
"Good boy!" Said his farther Vegeta said, a smirk on his face. "I wanna see how long it will take you to..."  
"Dad!" Veggie (Vegeta the teen) screamed  
"What was he going to say?" Asked Alayna who had just walked inside the house, before shutting the door after her.  
"Oh nothing. We are just seeing how long it will take my son to try to f...."   
"DAD!!" Veggie screamed again blushing deep red.  
"It's nothing Alayna" Kari started trying to help her poor son out. "Come sit next to me and I will explain something that are going on"   
With a nod Alayna walked over sitting down next to Kari on the soft couch.  
"So, what's up?" Alayna asked when no one said anything for a min.  
"Well..."Kari started thinking Alayna might flip out, then she remember who she was talking to and smiled; "Tomorrow you will be going to school. Because of your age you will be in the same grade with Veggi...I mean Vegeta. Mariam, Siobhan, Casey and Kyle will be with Terin and Theresa just one grade under you. Is that alright?"  
Alayna sat back thinking for a while before nodding slowly; "I can live with that. I mean it's only school"  
"Good!" Kari said happily. "Well I want to take you girls out shopping for school tomorrow. What do you say to that?"  
When a happy yell came out from Siobhan, Mariam, Kyle and Casey Kari nodded Alayna just stood up following in the group of girls out of the house.  
  
  
...  
  
Five hours later the girls all came home holding 6 bags each. Alayna walking in chatting with the girls, a bright smile on her face her earlier bad mood gone.   
"Well that was fun. Tomorrow you will all have to get up around 6 to get ready for school. Vegeta?" Kari asked looking around, and smiled when he walked into the room.  
"Yes?"  
" I need you to do something for me" Kari told her son.  
"What's that?" Vegeta asked.  
"I need you to show Alayna around the school since she is going to be in all your classes.  
"Mom..." Again he started to say something but his mother stopped him.  
"I don't want to hear anything. Why can't you be more mature about this!?" With a sigh she walked up the stairs, followed by Siobhan, Mariam, Casey and Kyle. Alayna stayed down stairs watching him.  
"I will see you tomorrow...Veggie." She said a annoyed tone to her voice before picking up her bags following the girls up the dimly lit hall way, mumbling to herself I don't know what's wrong with him. Can't he just grow up...  
"What did you say?" Casey asked watching Alayna walk into the room after them.  
"hum?" she asked looking up at Casey; "Sorry could you say that again?"  
"Sure I can. I was just asking what you said since I thought I herd you mumbling something" she repeated.  
"oh. I was just wondering why Veggie hates me so much" She then sighed taking out a pair of her Cherry Pj's putting them on sitting on the bed next to Siobhan.  
"Hate you?" Siobhan asked.  
"Yep" Alayna answered.  
"why do you think he...HATES you?" Kyle asked getting dressed as well.  
"Well...do you not notice how much he tries to bother me?"  
All the girls blinked before smiling not saying a word.  
"well...we will see what happens" Siobhan said watching the rest of the girls get into the bed, before turning the light off.   
"Goodnight" Siobhan said putting her head on the pillow with a sigh.  
"Night night" Came from Casey using Alayna's shoulder as her pillow.  
"See you all tomorrow" Kyle said using her arm.  
"Goodnight girls!" Came from Mariam.  
Alayna just grunted putting the pillow over her face as she feel asleep.  
  
  
(downstairs. the same time.)  
  
"I don't get it dad..I mean when I am with her all I want to do is scream but I don't at the same time" Veggie said with a sigh leaning back in the chair.  
"well..." He said with a smirk opening his mouth again.  
"Do I want to know dad?" Veggie asked.  
"I don't know. It's up to you" Came from the former Prince.  
"I...ok! Just tell me!" Veggie sighed.  
"You like her don't ya son?" Vegeta said surprisingly softly.  
"Who likes who?" Kari asked walking into the room.  
"No one dear" Came from Vegeta making Veggie look in in shock.  
"oh. Ok. Well I will....see you all tomorrow" Kari said knowing something was up, but she also knew that Vegeta would tell her when the time was right.   
  
  
  
...  
  
"Wake up!" Veggie said trying to sound annoyed pushing some hair out of her face onto to have his hand shoved away.  
I wonder if she knows her eyes sparkle when she is mad? Veggie thought sitting down on the bed.  
"Awe come on Alayna! It's time to get up!" Push push.  
"But I don't want to!" she complained opening her eyes with a yawn.  
"Well I did not want to have to be the one to wake you up!" He complained back.  
"Oh well. I don't care. Oh wait. You were the one that did not want to be near me at all. Tell them I will be down soon I just need to g...t...Bathroom!" And with that she stood up leaving the confused Veggie in the room before he walked down the stairs.  
"Hey..mom?" He asked blinking.  
"Yes Hun?" Kari asked.  
"Why can't Alayna ever said...go?"   
"What do you mean?"  
"Well when she was about to say she had to go to the bathroom she just stopped and stuttered a bit before just saying bathroom and leaving the room"  
Just hearing him say that made Casey and Siobhan start to giggle.  
"What? Why can't she say she had to go to the bathroom?" He said getting annoyed, making Siobhan and Casey start laughing their asses off almost falling of the chair.  
Veggie, Shaking his head sat down at the table picking up his glass of juice taking a large gulp, mumbling something about confusing women.  
By the time that Alayna came down stairs she did not even have time to get a muffin, before Veggie grabbed her hand pulling her twaords the door.  
"That's it son!" Vegeta said with a laugh getting a confused look from Kari, Siobhan, Mariam, Casey, Kyle, Terin and Theresa already have left.  
"Dear…what are you talking about?" Kari asked sitting down next to Vegeta.  
"I will tell you soon. But not right now." Was all that Vegeta said before he took a sip of his coffee patting her hand. "So, don't worry about it" with one more sip and a wink he stood up walking out of the room leaving Kari even more confused.  
"Oh well…Maybe…Oh well I will just wait" she said picking up the morning paper.  
  
End of ch 3! 


End file.
